Domination
by misro
Summary: Flint viole Wood dans les vestiaires. Mais il ne sait pas que celui-ci l'aime a en crever, et que sa bêtise va briser le couple de son meilleur ami. YAOI/LEMON  FlintxWood / HarryxDraco
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : Misro.**

**Name : Domination.**

**Rating : M+**

**Synopsis : Flint, dépassé par ses obsessions, viole Wood dans les vestaires. Malgré lui, il se retrouve terrassé par les remords. Ce qu'il ne sait hélas pas, c'est que le Gryffondor l'aime depuis un certain temps, et n'est plus que l'ombre de lui même après l'acte. Dans le même temps, cette action va détruire l'amour présent entre Harry et Draco, déja fragilisé par les doutes du survivant concernant les sentiments que le blond lui porte. Arriveront-ils a surmonter tout ça?**

**PETITE EXPLICATION : Je sais, c'est une histoire étonnament tordue, et je suis désolée si elle n'est pas a votre goût. Mais j'avais envie d'essayer une histoire un peu plus profonde - pas de jeu de mots, SVP -, et donc de voyager un peu dans les tréfonds du cerveau de Woodie -et Flint par la même occas' -. BREF . J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même! N'oubliez pas que, mon but final, tout de même, est de créer une belle histoire d'amour torturée :)**

**BONNE LECTURE!**

* * *

Marcus Flint avait toujours aimé dominer. Sa vie, ses parents, les cours, ses idées, ses pensées, ses actes, oui, il avait toujours été l'actif, dans tous les cas, et ne s'était jamais laissé se faire dicter une conduite. Il était maître de lui-même, des autres aussi. Ses muscles, sont regard, son rictus, la force qui émanait de lui avait toujours imposé un respect terrifié, lui offrant une liberté donc il ne se privait pas, et exploitait sans remord. C'est pour cela que lorsqu'Oliver Wood lui opposa une résistance tenace, il s'ordonna de détruire rapidement et totalement cet être qui osait lui tenir tête. Par l'humiliation, par les coups, par la saturation morale, par tout ce qui pouvait lui faire courber l'échine. Car, plus que dominer en roi, Flint aimait mettre les gens a genoux. Faire baisser les yeux a un insolent qui essayait de l'affronter. Coller une bonne droite à une grande gueule. Et Oliver était tout à la fois. Imprudent, stupide, courageux presque, mais décidemment odieux à ses yeux. Il le trouvait faible en tout. Son corps, tout en finesse, qui manquait chaque fois de craquer sous ses coups, son regard, pourtant mordant, brillant d'une lumière qui refusait de s'éteindre.

Le garçon était-il masochiste ? Espérait-il que Flint se lasse ? Jamais le brun ne perdrait face a lui.

« Wood.

-Flint. »

Ils se tournaient autour comme deux chiens enragés, et l'on se demandait toujours qui allait mordre l'autre. Car malgré les coups, les insultes, Oliver n'abandonnait jamais, et revenait provoquer l'autre, l'excitant de commentaires blessant, le bousculant sans la moindre discrétion.

Les affrontements avaient lieu un peu partout. Les couloirs, les salles de cours, l'extérieur, le terrain de Quidditch, tout était bon pour accueillir leur sanglantes batailles. Combien de bleus, d'os fêlés avaient-ils eu ? Ils ne le savaient plus, mais peu importait. Mais, la plupart du temps, c'était dans les vestiaires que les sévices avaient lieu. Avant ou après les entrainements, en général. Car, malgré tout ce que pouvait dire Flint, Oliver était meilleur que lui a ce sport. Son équipe battait la sienne, de peu, certes, mais tout de même. Et cela laissait sur les lèvres du châtain un sourire d'intense satisfaction que Flint haïssait par-dessus tout.

« Marcus, Je ne dirais pas ce qui circule sur ton compte, mais tout le monde croit que tu fais une fixette sur ce type. Un Gryffondor, en plus, quelle honte.

-Dray, ta critique aurait pu être prise au sérieux, mais sachant que tu es nu dans un lit et les cheveux en bataille, ça ne marche pas. »

Le dit Dray lâcha un soupire extatique avant de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans son oreiller, laissant apparaître une chute de reins d'une blancheur incomparable. Mais Marcus était habitué depuis longtemps à cet exhibitionnisme, et avait décidé que le blond n'était pas du tout son genre. Blaise était passé dire bonjour, avait demandé gentiment a Malefoy de remonter les draps – la requête avait été refusée-, puis le garçon avait questionné Flint sur les bavardages circulant dans toute la salle commune entre lui et Wood.

« Et bien parce que ce mec..

- Le fait gémir dans son sommeil ! Tu devrais l'entendre, Blaise, c'est obscène ! _A genoux, Wood, ouais comme ça, vas-y, vas-y… _Et moi qui me retourne dans mon lit sans pouvoir dormir ! »

Blaise sourit devant l'air semi-choqué que le blond affichait, et lâcha simplement que vu ce qu'il avait fait dans CE lit, justement, avec un surnommé « survivant », il n'avait plus grand-chose à dire sur le sujet. Flint avait la mince sombre. Malefoy osa murmurer que, peut être, le Gryffon l'attirait autant qu'il le répugnait. Mauvais calcul.

« QUOI ? Tu prétends que j'ai envie de me faire ce mec ! »

Il avait bondit, et le blond eut soudainement peur de se faire cogner dessus. A neuf heures, il n'était pas encore prêt a se battre, et surtout pas dans cette tenue. Blaise s'apprêtait à intervenir, quand le brun se calma instantanément, semblant réfléchir :

« Non, ton raisonnement est merdique, Dray, mais tu m'as donné une idée..

- Oh oui, fais moi peur, laquelle ?

- Tu te souviens de ce que tu as fais avec Potter, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le blond eut un léger sourire mélancolique, frissonna, et marmonna que, ça oui, il s'en souvenait très bien. Flint répondit que non seulement il allait faire la même chose à Wood, mais qu'en plus il ne serait pas consentant. Un silence plana sur la chambre. Draco remonta ses genoux sous son menton, Blaise hoqueta en voyant sa nudité, et Flint ricana en songeant à son futur plan.

« Marc', tu sais que j'approuves toujours tes idées débiles et malsaines, mais.. Il s'agirait d'un viol. Et s'il en parle, ça peut aller très loin. On est en dernière année, ça serait bête de tout gâcher et..

- C'est un Gryffondor. Tu le vois aller pleurnicher devant Mc' Go pour lui dire qu'il s'est fait péter le cul ? »

Non, il ne le voyait pas. Blaise réalisa que ce plan allait lui permettre de ridiculiser à vie sa victime, tout en assouvissant ses pulsions peu avouables. Draco était reparti dans ses souvenirs, et semblait bouder un brin. Blaise s'installa à ses côtés, surveillant du coin de l'œil un Flint pseudo-schizophrène qui parlait seul en se frottant les mains.

« Et toi, Draco, ton histoire, comment elle se goupille ?

- Oh ! Il est fou de moi, j'en fais ce que je veux, c'est d'une simplicité décevante ! »

Son regard, perdu dans le blanc des draps, disait le contraire. En réalité, non seulement Draco doutait de son pouvoir de séduction, mais en plus Potter ne semblait même plus s'intéresser a lui. Les yeux gris du blond se fixèrent sur Blaise :

« Tu crois que ce n'était qu'un coup en l'air ? Qu'il est aussi cruel que Marcus ? C'est un Gryffondor idiot, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne se jette pas à mes pieds comme la populace locale ?

- Peut être qu'il a peur de se faire manipuler, sourit le beau jeune homme a la peau noire, Potter n'a pas l'air de vouloir ouvrir son cœur a n'importe qui. »

Ce garçon parle d'or, songea Draco. Puis, il rougit violemment en réalisant qu'il n'avait pas nié avoir des sentiments pour le survivant. Peu importait. Flint quitta la pièce. Malefoy frissonna :

« Les Gryffondors viennent de terminer leur entraînement. Pourquoi est-ce que la vengeance de Marc' ne me fait pas rire cyniquement comme d'habitude ? »

Blaise alla se renverser dans un fauteuil, et sortit de la poche de sa veste un magnifique cigare qu'il alluma d'un sort. Tirant dessus sans vergogne, il soupira que Flint n'était qu'un animal, et que, malheureusement, la victoire qu'il allait récolter n'allait pas le combler. Qu'il y aurait un problème.

« Marcus réfléchit plus que l'on ne le croit. Il a des sentiments qu'il cache bien. Et ça le perdra, un jour ou l'autre. »

Draco fit craquer son cou délicat, et tendit la main pour qu'il lui passe le cigare. Il espérait que Blaise se trompe.

".."

Oliver était seul. En boxer, encore trempé de sa douche, il songeait a son prochain match contre les Serdaigle, quand la porte des vestiaires claqua violemment. Il sursauta, et d'un bond se mit debout, cherchant sa baguette des yeux. Elle était dans la poche de son pantalon. Loin. Et Flint s'avançait déjà sur lui, le regard mauvais, les dents à découvert. Il voulait se battre.

« Tu veux cogner sans aucune raison, maintenant ? Même plus besoin de provocation ? Tu es vraiment stupide, ma parole, tu.. »

Oliver avait toujours trop parlé à son goût. Une main de fer vint le saisir à la gorge, et le propulsa sans effort contre le mur carrelé. Le châtain sentit sa tête se mettre à bourdonner de douleur, et il s'effondra au sol, des étoiles dans les yeux. Mais déjà, on l'attrapait par les cheveux, le forçant à se redresser. Il gémit de douleur, planta ses ongles dans la peau de l'ennemi, et ouvrit les yeux en sentant l'haleine de Flint près de sa bouche. Il était trop proche. D'un mouvement sec, le corps du brun se colla au sien, l'écrasant sans ménagement. L'air présent dans les poumons du Gryffondor se fit rare. Il souffrait, mais refusait de perdre.

« Baisse les yeux. »

Refus du châtain.

« Baisse les yeux, ou je te viole. »

Un éclair passe dans le regard de Wood. Est-il sérieux ? Non. Impossible. Il reprend confiance, et tente de lui mettre un coup de genou dans l'estomac, mais rien à faire, l'autre reste de marbre. Oliver se peut plus bouger, et sent les mains resserrer leur prise. Il sait que personne ne viendra l'aider. Qu'il est seul. Alors il hurle, comme pour se donner du courage :

« SALE CON ! TU TE CROIS FORT MAIS JAMAIS TU NE… »

La bouche de Flint dévore la sienne. Ses mains se saisissent des poignets du Gryffondor, et les coincent au dessus de sa tête. De l'autre, il arrache son boxer, et l'abandonne au sol. Oliver hurle, essai de le repousser, de le mordre, de s'enfuir, mais rien n'y fait. Flint est sur lui, contre lui, et sa main libre se balade allègrement sur son corps, sans complexe. Il le griffe, le mord, s'approprie sa peau, le gifle même, le brutalise. Et, silencieusement, le fais tomber à terre. Oliver tressaute, collé au mur, n'osant plus faire un geste. Va-t-il encore le frapper ?

« Suce-moi. »

Ces mots, crus, sonnent à l'oreille d'Oliver comme la soumission suprême. Le brun enlève sa chemise, ouvre son pantalon et descend son boxer. Il bande. Le châtain se met à trembler, et se jette sur lui dans l'intention de lui faire assez mal pour partir. Il se retrouve plaqué au sol, terrifié, sans échappatoire.

« Pourquoi ça ? POURQUOI CA ? LACHE MOI LACHE MOI LACH.. »

Il crie. Flint, après lui avoir redressé une jambe, vient de s'introduire brutalement en lui. Oliver lui griffe le torse, mais rien n'arrête le Serpentard qui recommence à l'embrasser durement, masturbant sexe du châtain qui continue de se déchirer les poumons. Pas de tendresse, pas d'amour, rien que du sexe brutal, rien qu'un viol. La souffrance va et vient. Puis disparait. Plongé dans une torpeur étrange, Oliver pleure doucement, sans un regard pour son corps maltraité dont il n'a plus le contrôle. L'autre se presse contre lui, toujours plus demandeur, plus impudique, plus excité. Voir Oliver dans cet état de souffrance, de haine et d'abandon, cela le tue, le rend plus fort. Le châtain se cale contre lui, et accompagne le mouvement. Autant en finir vite. La jouissance de Flint provoque la sienne, et il en a honte. Le brun le repousse aussitôt loin de lui, se lève, se lave, s'habille, et sans un mot le laisse la, couvert de semence et de larmes, nu, sur le carrelage blanc.

".."

« Alors, tu es heureux ? »

Flint faisait une intolérance à la victoire. A genoux, devant les toilettes, il rendait le maigre repas qu'il avait avalé. Malefoy, se rongeant un ongle, inquiet, ne savait pas quoi faire. Blaise, ben plus grave, le regardait sans compassion :

« Ca me fais du bien de voir que tu es humain, quand même, quelque part.

- Arrête, je ne..

- Ce sont les remords qui te font dégueuler, Marcus. C'était bon, au moins ? »

Le brun, hors d'haleine, lui dédia un regard haineux. Oui, s'avait été superbe. Mais pas tellement le viol lui-même. Plutôt la sensation d'avoir le Gryffondor contre lui. De le sentir se tendre par ses soins. Mais le dominer.. Le prendre par surprise, le bloquer, c'était délicieux. Voir son impuissance..

« Marcus. Ca ne s'arrêtera pas là. Tu ne crois pas que ses amis vont se douter de quelque chose ?

- Non. Wood est bon acteur. Il saura se débrouiller.

- Tu n'as… Pas songé que tu pourrais le blesser ? »

Blaise et Flint se tournèrent vers Malefoy. A ça, non, ils n'y avaient pas songé. Le blond semblait très en colère pour une obscure raison. Il se mit a brailler qu'une personne, ce n'est pas comme une pomme : ça fait mal quand on la croque. Puis, il s'ébroue, semble reprendre ses esprits, balbutie qu'ils sont cons, qu'il n'aime pas Potter, et d'un coup il s'enfuit.

« Ce mec est déviant.

- Marcus, la ferme.

- Il est amoureux du balafré ?

-Et tu prétends être son meilleur ami !

-Simple vérification. »

Donc, oui, il l'aimait. Flint ne comprenait pourquoi il ne supportait pas de savoir qu'il avait violé Wood. Etait-ce la lueur au fond de ses yeux, lorsqu'il était parti, qui lui était resté gravé dans la tête ?

"..."

Oliver pleurait. Il pleurait en tenant sa tête entre ses mains, caché dans un coin de sa chambre, le postérieur douloureux. Qu'avait-il fait pour subir ça ? C'était donc ça, la sentence des faibles ? Il avait mal, il avait peur. Et si Flint décidait de le refaire ? De le coincer après un entrainement ? Par Merlin, non. Il avait honte, si honte. Honte d'aimer celui qui venait de le violer. Oui, il en était amoureux. Et savoir que le Serpentard n'aurait pas hésité a le prendre sans son consentement le tuait. Il le haïssait pour sa brutalité, et pour lui avoir fait goûté sa peau, ses lèvres, son corps. Que faire. Que faire a part devenir fou. Il aimait son tortionnaire, serait-ce le syndrome de Stockholm ? Oliver pleurait. Quelqu'un le vit.

« Oli.. Ver ? Que se passe t-il ? »

Un brun filiforme, aux yeux verts, les cheveux en bataille, une cicatrice sur le front. Harry Potter, ou un regard effrayé et inquiet.

« Oliver, quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ? C'est un Serpentard ? Oh, réponds-moi, Oliver, tu veux que j'aille chercher Percy ? »

Il se lève, mais le châtain le prend par le poignet. Harry comprends instantanément que quelque chose est arrivé. Il s'agenouille, et lui murmure qu'il sait garder un secret. Que s'il garde tout pour lui, il pétera les plombs dans peu de temps. Pour une dernière année, ce serait bête. Oliver se confesse. Oliver cesse de pleurer. Oliver fait jurer le brun de ne rien dire à personne. Harry jure. Mais ce que le châtain ne vit pas, c'est le regard de dégoût intense que le survivant avait derrière ses lunettes. Avec cet aveu pesant, le brun venait de perdre toute la considération qu'il avait pour un Serpentard. Un grand ami de ce sale violeur Un blond qui avait réussi a le faire tomber amoureux. Harry se promet de venger son capitaine.

* * *

Voili voilou... Hrm. Ne me jetez pas de pierres si possible? Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait chaud au coeur!

Excusez moi si ces chapitres vous somblent brouillon, a vrai dire j'y vais a tâton, et ne connais pas du coup la fin de cette histoire, je crée au fur et a mesure sans fil conducteur.. Mais peu importe, the show must go on :D

Et il est vrai qu'Harry semblait un peu énervé pour rien : je m'explique. Déja, nous savons qu'il a grain a cause-de-ce-qu'il-a-vécu blablabla - ses -parents morts. Il a donc peur de la moindre trahison, et craint que Dray ne soit impliqué dans le viol de Wood - ce qui est faux.-

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

"..."

Il a le cœur qui bat, le petit Dray. Car il se trouve que son brun préféré vient de lui donner rendez-vous dans la salle de bain des préfets, et il se doute que ça ne sera pas pour parler de la robinetterie. Ou alors pas celle de la baignoire. Il entre, referme la porte, et le voit appuyé négligemment contre le mur. Vraiment beau, ce type.

Il s'avance, et a la mauvaise impression qu'Harry n'est pas enchanté de le voir.

« Harry, tu..

- Potter, pour toi.

- Qu'est ce que tu me fais, tu.. »

Harry se mis à crier. Crier qu'il le manipulait, que pour lui il n'y avait pas de sentiments, qu'en tant que sale Serpentard il ne savait faire que de sale coup. Et il avait mal, Harry, en criant ça à la tête de celui qu'il aimait. Il regardait les yeux écarquillé de Draco, les cheveux de Draco, ses lèvres qui appelaient au baiser, ce cou blanc et désirable, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. Puis le silence revint. Le Survivant s'éloignait déjà, les dents serrées. Malefoy le prit par le bras :

« Tu es au courant pour Wood, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry le repoussa sèchement. Oui, il savait. Et lui aussi, apparemment. Peut être même avait-il aidé Flint a accomplir le… Non. Quand même pas. Harry repartait vers la porte. Enfoirés de Serpentards.

« Po.. HARRY ! Ne franchis pas cette porte. Je tiens a toi petit con, et si tu ne me crois pas, tu… Tu n'as qu'à te tirer ! »

L'énergie du désespoir.

Mais le brun repense à Oliver. A sa douleur. A ses larmes. Il attrape le Serpentard par le col et le secoue durement :

« IL L'AIMAIT, PUTAIN !

- Il ? Qu…Qui ? »

Harry lui crache qu'Oliver aime Flint. Et que, malgré ce qu'il vient de lui faire, il l'aime encore. Qu'il lui a pardonné sa cruauté, sa connerie et sa sauvagerie, mais qu'il souffre, qu'il se torture atrocement, qu'il en devient fou. Malefoy tombe à genoux, sans voix. Il l'aime. Par Merlin, si Marcus savait ça. Harry regrette d'avoir dit ça sous le coup de la colère. Il en veut au blond de ne pas l'avoir prévenu.

« Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec un type qui a laissé un mec en violer un autre. Salut.

- HARRY ! »

Le brun attend. « Retiens-moi ! » hurlent ses yeux. Mais un Malefoy ne retient jamais personne. Draco dévie son regard. Harry remonte ses lunettes, et part sans se retourner. La porte claque sèchement. Le blond se redresse peu à peu. Soupire à fond. Bon. Le voila dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Alors, autant continuer jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Blaise ne va pas aimer ça, mais Dray a besoin d'envenimer une situation, n'importe laquelle.

"..."

« Il m'aime ? Dray, tu es sur que..

- Oui ! Oui il t'aime a mort, Marcus, c'est l'occasion rêvée pour le torturer ! Tu te rends compte ? C'est un filon inépuisable ! Un Gryffondor a ta merci, le seul qui t'opposait encore une résistance intéressante ! »

Draco avait toujours su présenter les choses avec superbe. Mais Flint, comme Blaise, avait deviné de suite que quelque chose clochait. Etait-ce la lueur de folie douce qui perçait dans l'acier de son regard ? Son sourire plus grand qu'a l'accoutumée ? Ils ne savaient pas. Mais quand le brun lui demanda comment s'était déroulé son rendez-vous avec Potter, les deux Serpentards saisirent la clef du problème. Draco refusait de parler. Il disait que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il se fichait de lui, qu'il se retrouverait un garçon sans problème.

« C'est lui que tu veux, Dray. On le sait depuis que tu es gamin. Et tu l'avais, par Merlin !

- CROIS TU QUE CE SOIT MOI QUI L'AI REPOUSSE ? »

Le blond se recroquevilla sur lui-même, gémit, et repoussa la main que le jeune noir posait sagement sur son épaule. Il voulait être seul, mais l'impulsif capitaine de Quidditch refusa net :

« Il t'a fait quoi ? Pourquoi refuse t-il de te parler ? Merde, Dray, réponds-moi ! »

Le blond lui jeta un regard mi-figue, mi-raisin, et lâcha simplement que c'était de sa faute, en fin de compte. Potter le comparait à lui, Flint le violeur cruel et carnassier, et refusait d'être en couple avec un être dénué de sentiments. Le brun se prit la phrase en pleine tête sans broncher. Puis, l'information arriva jusqu'à son cerveau, et il se redressa de toute sa taille. Ainsi, il était la cause des tourments de son fragile ami. Apparemment. Pourtant, dans cette histoire, il pensait s'y être entraîné seul. Avec Wood. Et voila que d'autres s'y retrouvaient mêlées, sans même l'avoir voulu ?

« Écoute-moi bien, Draco. J'assume mes actes quand ceux-ci comptent à mes yeux. Je n'aime pas Potter, mais toi, si. Je vais donc aller me bouger le cul pour rectifier le tire, et je vais parler à Potter. On verra bien comment ça se passera. »

Le blond voulu protester violemment, mais Flint ne l'écouta pas une seule seconde. De sa démarche féline, puissante et destructrice, il sortit du dortoir et fila vers le couloir Gryffondor. Blaise le regarda partir avec son flegme habituel. Puis, il s'étira longuement :

« Nous n'aurions pas du le laisser partir.

-C'est maintenant que tu te réveilles, toi ? Et Harr… Potter ? Si Flint lui casse le nez ?

-Tu le lui répareras, ne t'inquiètes pas. En fait, je pensais à une autre catastrophe. »

Malefoy blanchit instantanément. Bon sang, c'est vrai. Potter ne constituait pas le seul Gryffon. Et si Flint rencontrait quelqu'un d'autre…

"..."

Le dilemme m'avait rongé jusqu'aux os. Harry n'avait pas réussi à me faire le haïr assez pour m'en convaincre, et les images incessantes de ce viol me restaient en tête. Personne ne savait rien, je jouais la comédie avec une facilité déchirante, et mentir ainsi à mes amis me rendait malade. Mais c'était pour eux aussi, que je le faisais, je ne voulais pas qu'ils s'inquiètent. Je devrais ressortir plus fort de ça. Mais Harry semblait agité, triste, en proie a des pensées terribles. Je lui parlerais ce soir. Pour le moment, un repos de l'esprit s'imposait. Je savais que peu à peu, les rêves s'espaceraient. Que j'oublierais les détails. Et puis, c'était ma dernière année. Avec un peu de chance, je ne le recroiserais pas av…

Mon cœur tressaute, mes nerfs me lâchent. Mon cerveau n'est plus qu'un vaste message d'erreur. Je me terre aussitôt contre le mur, perdu dans ma panique, l'épiderme révolté. Je peux fuir. Traverser le couloir, me jeter dans l'escalier, me cacher derrière une statue. Il ne m'a pas encore vu. Et, sans attendre l'accord de ma tête, ma gorge pousse soudainement un cri plaintif que j'étouffe sourdement. Sa tête se tourne vers moi, ses yeux balayent mon visage, ses muscles se gonflent, sa bouche se tord et son regard se fait acéré. Il fait un pas vers moi. Un de trop.

« N'APPROCHE PAS ! »

Mon corps hurlait le contraire. Déjà, une chaleur gagnait mes joues, affaiblissait mes membres, me forçait à haleter. Fuir. Fuir avant que je ne puisse plus le faire.

« Wood. Je ne te toucherais pas. Je suis venu voir Potter. »

**_POV normal._**

Le châtain lui beugle de ne pas le toucher, qu'il le lui interdit, que s'il fait ça… S'il fait ça.. Flint est devant lui, plus sérieux que le marbre. D'un coup, il le saisit à la gorge. Il voit les larmes dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis, sa détresse, et, tout au fond se ses prunelles, cette insolence indomptable qui l'excite toujours autant. Il se penche vers lui :

« Ben alors, Wood, c'est quoi cette inquiétude ? T'aurais pas un béguin pour l'autre balafré quand même ? »

La cruauté. Toujours la même. Flint savait qu'il l'aimait. Et pourtant, il avait eu envie de poser la question, juste pour pouvoir susurrer cette phrase a son oreille, pour le sentir trembler contre lui, pour lui faire un peu plus mal, toujours un peu plus.. Ils sont l'un contre l'autre. Personne ne parle. On entend le bruit des respirations, l'une presque imperceptible, l'autre sifflante, de deux garçons ennemis qui ne peuvent se quitter du regard. Flint pose sa main contre la joue glacée du châtain :

« Je pourrais recommencer ici. Personne ne viendra. Je pourrais m'approprier ton corps de nouveau, te faire mien, te soumettre encore un peu plus. Te faire jouir. »

Flint ne pensait pas vraiment à mal. Il ne comptait pas retourner torturer Wood, mais le voir ainsi, sans défense... C'était trop fort pour lui. Et, alors qu'il allait se reprendre pour aller voir Potter, le Gryffondor se saisit de son visage et l'embrassa a pleine bouche. Comme un signal dans son corps, comme une décharge dans sa tête, et Flint n'était plus lui-même. Il réalisa instantanément a quel point son corps lui avait manqué. Sa peau, sa douceur, son parfum, sentir ses cheveux entre ses doigts, pouvoir mordiller ses lèvres, le serrer contre lui, s'était si bon, si fou, si délirant..

Ils se séparèrent. Oliver pleurait sans retenue.

« Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré. Tu sais tout, hein ? Tu es revenu pour me détruire, de A à Z, sans remord, sans rien..

- Non. Tu te trompes, je..

- **LA FERME ! **_**LA FERME, LA FERME, LA FERME**_** !** »

Malefoy n'avait pas mentit. Wood l'aimait donc. Comment un garçon généreux, apprécié des filles, gentil comme tout et populaire en avait été réduit à l'aimer, lui ? Le Serpentard ne posa pas la question.

« Je ne voulais pas te violer.

- MAIS TU L'AS FAIS SALE CONNARD !

- Je t'ai toujours trouvé attirant. Je pensais que c'était le seul moyen de te baiser. »

Révélation pour révélation. La sienne fit un bide monstrueux. Le châtain chancela un instant, puis commença a descendre les marches de pierres. Sa tête bourdonnait étrangement. Voila. Il constituait une baise de plus dans la vie de Flint. Un mec en plus. Une cible à rayer. Il se sentait inutile et devait vraiment s'en aller. Il n'avait pas comprit le message de Flint. Car s'était plus profond que ça. Le Serpentard avait toujours eu qui il voulait. Garçon ou fille, Serdaigle ou autre, peu importait. Mais jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir attirer Wood, jamais. Et depuis toujours, il s'était persuadé que la seule façon de le posséder un jour… C'était de le forcer, simplement.

Une main prit son poignet, mais, comme fou, il se débattit jusqu'à le faire lâcher prise :

« Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, alors LAISSE MOI maintenant ! LAISSE-MOI ! »

Pleurant, il le laissa l'embrasser, le pressant doucement contre son torse. Il était d'une faiblesse écœurante. Si Flint l'avait voulu, il aurait couché avec lui. Il lui aurait autorisé tout ce qu'il voulait. Et il avait profondément honte de ses pensées. Le baiser fut humide, mais ne sembla pas déranger le brun.

« Tu ne peux pas m'aimer, déclara t-il sobrement.

- Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas n'être qu'un con manipulateur au rire de dément. Je me suis trompé. Casses-toi. »

Flint ne le lâcha pas. Le châtain avait reprit du poil de la bête en à peine une minute. Impressionnant. Il retrouvait son rival arrogant, cet insolent insupportable, le Gryffondor au sourire sexy et au regard provocateur. Un frisson le parcouru de haut en bas. Cette attirance ne cesserait donc jamais ? Qu'avait-il a ne plus cesser le contact ? Il le rendait fou.

« Tu n'as eu que mon corps, Flint, rien de plus. A partir de maintenant, je te mépriserais au lieu de t'aimer, encore plus qu'avant et.. »

Plus il s'énerve et plus le brun a envie. Envie de lui déchirer ses vêtements, de l'embrasser, de le prendre ici même. Sa main droite emprisonne le sexe du Gryffondor qui s'est cambré en criant. Pas ici. Pas maintenant. Flint le retourne, et le masturbe sans complexe, ses dents laissant des traces dans le cou du châtain qui se cramponne à la rambarde. Il sent une chose dure contre ses fesses. Il prie pour que ce soit la baguette du Serpentard. La seconde main de Flint tiraillait tendrement son téton gauche. Sa chaleur le faisait trembler. Il en voulait plus. Tellement plus. Il gémit misérablement, se frotte contre Flint. Le brun ne le veut plus que pour lui.

« LACHE LE ENFOIRE ! »

Harry se jeta sur Flint, et lui administra une droite toute en puissance. Le brun tomba en arrière, dévala les escaliers, et heurta violemment le coin d'une armure en fer. Du sang jaillit de sa bouche, ses yeux roulèrent dans ses orbites, et il s'écroula, inerte. Harry et Oliver se regardèrent. Ils avaient deux options : soit laisser le Serpentard ici et s'enfuir, soit appeler les secours et s'expliquer.

« Harry. Va t-en. Je vais régler ça seul.

- Oliver, c'est… C'est moi qui… qui..

-On se retrouve la salle Commune. VITE ! »

Le brun refusa, mais fut obligé d'obtempérer. Le regard de son aîné s'était fait plus dur, plus sérieux. Oliver se rhabilla prestement, descendit les marches et s'agenouilla auprès de Flint. Il avait été salement amoché. Il posa sa main sur sa joue, doucement, puis murmura un sort de guérison. Bon. Ca devrait aller jusqu'à l'infirmerie. D'un coup, Flint se redressa, le plaqua au sol et poussa un cri rauque de félin en colère.

« Merde, tu n'es pas Potter ? Je.. Dois lui parler. »

Une large plaie lui barrait le dos.

« Ferme la, connard, et laisse Harry tranquille. Il faut aller te soigner. Je ne te porterais pas, alors lève toi.

-Je n'ai pas… Besoin de soin, abruti. Dis a cet enculé de Potter que Dray est amoureux de lui, et que s'il continue il va le perdre pour de bon. Dis-lui… Qu'il n'est pas comme moi. Qu'il ne fera pas les mêmes erreurs. Qu'il... En vaut le coup. »

Se tenant au mur pour ne pas tomber, il commença à s'éloigner. Oliver lui beugla qu'il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça, et lui couru après pour le retenir. Ses paroles le choquaient, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. L'autre le perfora de ses yeux d'acier, et lui murmura de se casser. Et d'aller répéter ses mots au survivant. La douleur lui fait fermer les yeux, et un son plaintif lui échappe. Oliver le hait plus que tout. Ses poings se serrent, et Flint ricane :

« Frappe-moi, Wood, c'est le moment parfait. Venge… Venges toi de moi, vas-y. »

Le châtain le contemple, et sent son cœur battre plus vite. Laver cet affront en tapant un garçon déjà blessé ? Non. Ce ne serait pas digne de lui.

« De toute façon, je n'ai jamais aimé me battre. Je ne l'ai fais avec toi que par nécessité.

-Quand tu me regarde.. Qu'as-tu envie de faire ? »

Oliver ne rougit pas. Il le défit des yeux. Les deux protagonistes savent très bien la réponse. Le Gryffondor réalise que la monstruosité de Flint est toujours la, même lorsqu'il est aussi diminué. Il a peur, Oliver, il tremble un peu sous le regard fiévreux de l'autre. Flint tend le bras, et le châtain se love contre lui pour un baiser. Ils ne peuvent pas s'en empêcher. Comme deux aimants, ils s'attirent et se repoussent, se rejoignent et se fuient.

« Reste-la. »

Oliver veut partir. Il doit retrouver Harry. Mais le brun veut le garder contre lui. Encore un peu. Les baisers s'éternisent. Les ongles de Flint font des griffures dans le cou du Gryffondor qui ne peut s'empêcher de lui laisser un suçon sur la jugulaire.

« Arrête… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi on fait ça..

-Parce qu'on en a envie. »

C'est si simple, comme réponse. Mais Oliver n'efface pas le viol. Il s'écarte peu à peu, et s'éloigne vers son dortoir. Que cette histoire devient compliquée ! Il ne savait même pas qu'Harry avait eu un différent avec le blond.

"..."

« M… MARCUS ? »

Le brun s'écrase sur le sol. Il a mal, merde ! Il entend Draco brailler quelque chose d'aigue, puis Blaise lui répondre avec précipitation. Le mot infirmerie lui parvient, puis il sombre.

« .. »

* * *

TADAM.

Pour ceux qui pensent qu'Harry est un faible , et qu'il a accepté de laisser Wood supporter seul ses responsabilités, ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va changer ;D

Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

MERCI pour vos commentaires, je sais que mes chapitres ne sont pas très clair, mais ça me fait plaisir de voir que vous les aimez a peu près quand même :)

SUR CE : bonne lecture.

* * *

« .. »

« Blaise ?

-Oui ?

- Tu crois que c'est Harry qui lui a fait ça ?

-.. Je crois. »

L'infirmerie est déserte, et silencieuse. Les deux Serpentard regardent Flint dormir paisiblement. La plaie est refermée. Il n'en restera qu'une mince cicatrice. Malefoy regarde par la fenêtre.

« Est-ce que j'ai le droit d'aimer quelqu'un qui a presque essayé de tuer Marc' ?

-Oui. Evidemment. Sinon je ne pense pas que Wood s'autorise à aimer quelqu'un comme lui. »

Réponse philosophique. Mais que s'est-il passé ? qu'a donc dit Marcus pour rendre le survivant furieux ? Le blond frissonnait. Pourvu qu'Harry ai comprit. Pourvu qu'il revienne.

« Vous êtes bien tous compliqués, tout de même. Vous vous gâchez la vie, alors que tout pourrait être si simple..

-Nous ne sommes pas comme toi, Blaise, nous avons de l'égo.

-C'est sans doute pour ça. »

Flint remua faiblement, et un son sortit de sa bouche. Les deux garçons pâlirent. Pourquoi prononcer le nom du Gryffondor qu'il prétendait haïr ? Quelque chose clochait. Blaise lâcha qu'ils allaient devoir se renseigner.

« Tu ne m'envoies pas dans ce guêpier, Blaise.

- Tu dois t'expliquer avec Potter. Vas-y, je veille sur Marcus. »

"..."

Avant d'aller trouver le survivant, Malefoy s'était autorisé a passer une bonne heure dans sa salle de bain, histoire d'être encore plus beau qu'il ne l'était déjà. Le challenge une fois réussi, il sortit semer le trouble et la désolation.

Draco et Harry se rencontrèrent dans un couloir. Ils se saluèrent froidement, puis Harry se jeta sur le blond pour l'embrasser, et ils finirent par s'engueuler en bonne et due forme. Le Gryffon reprochait a son amant de ne pas avoir empêché le viol d'Oliver, alors que le blond se défendait avec bruit, braillant que ce n'était pas de sa faute, et qu'il regrettait, mais qu'a présent, il ne pouvait plus rien y faire. Ils se regardèrent avec une lueur de défi au fond des yeux, provocateurs.

« Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? On s'oublie mutuellement, on arrête tout à cause de cette connerie ?

-Tu ne m'as pas déjà oublié, Potter ? »

Harry grogna une insulte en levant les yeux au ciel. Comment oublier un garçon tel que lui ? La question n'était pas la, de toute façon.

« Flint a recommencé, Dray. Je l'ai surpris en train de toucher Oliver.

-C'est donc bien toi qui l'a rendu dans cet état ?

-.. Inutile de mentir. »

Malefoy fronça ses superbes sourcils. Bon. Harry avouait, certes. Et en plus, il lui révélait que Marcus avait cédé de nouveau a ses démons. Intéressant. Le blond comprit qu'il n'aurait rien sans rien. Et que, pour le moment, ce qu'il voulait, c'était Potter, rien de plus. Donc, par conséquent, pour avoir Potter, il allait devoir faire un ou deux compromis. Il s'avança, prédateur, et saisit entre deux doigts blancs la cravate de son vis-a-vis qui ne pu réprimer un tressaillement.

« Dis moi, _Potter_, serait-il possible que j'envisage un pardon de ton humble personne ? »

L'utilisation de son nom de famille, avec une intonation aussi ironique comme la sienne, ne laissait rien présager de bon. Harry essayait de ne pas regarder ses lèvres. Il haussa les épaules, paniqué, enfouissant les mains dans ses poches pour ne pas rendre visible son inquiétude. Le blond soupira tendrement, se haussa sur la pointe des pieds, et posa sa bouche carmin contre son oreille :

« Je suis sincèrement désolé de ce qui est arrivé, Harry. Tu veux bien me pardonner ? ».

Evidemment, Malefoy se foutait bien d'Oliver, et de sa virginité envolée. Mais il voulait récupérer son beau brun. Et tout de suite.

Il se posa contre lui, versatile, et passa sa langue au coin de ses lèvres. Harry hésita un court instant. Puis, cédant à la tentation, il noua ses bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa voluptueusement, laissant ses mains déloger sa belle chemise immaculée. La partie n'était pas encore totalement gagnée. Malefoy continuait à cogiter, les yeux fermés, gémissant légèrement en sentant une paume brûlante caresser son sexe par-dessus son sous vêtement.

« Att… Attends une seconde, sale pervers. Dis-moi. Wood est amoureux de Marcus, c'est bien ça ?

- Hm hm » répondit le Survivant, perdu dans le cou du blond, alors qu'il défaisait son pantalon sans plus de complexe. Cela devenait une mauvaise habitude de pratiquer ce genre de choses dans les couloirs. Malefoy se cambra, repoussa la main bienfaitrice du Gryffondor, et lui murmura, que, peut être, Flint n'était pas si insensible qu'on le pouvait croire. Harry recula d'un pas, les yeux écarquillés, abandonnant un blond à demi dévêtu. Ou à demi vêtu, c'est selon.

« Que… Quoi ? Tu… Tu veux le caser avec Oliver ? C'EST HORS DE QUESTION JE… »

Draco le fit taire d'un baiser. Finalement, il était beaucoup plus attentif excité. Le blond lui expliqua que c'était la meilleure occasion d'obtenir une superbe fin, après tout. Flint réparerait sa stupidité, et Wood obtiendrait celui qu'il aimait. Harry ne voulait pas participer. Il avait vu l'état dans lequel son capitaine se trouvait, et personne ne pouvait savoir si Flint ne simulait pas. C'était trop dangereux.

« Tu sais, Marcus a vomit en revenant du… euh… du sévice. Il n'aurait pas eu de remord avec une autre personne, crois… M… Moi… Harry, écoute-moi, merde… »

Le brun cachait son trouble en tripotant le Serpentard. Il avait peur de faire du mal à Oliver en essayant de l'aider. Mais, en même temps, Draco devait bien connaître l'autre abruti. Le blond se mit à trembler en sentant la paume de son amant s'emparer de son sexe. Ici même ? Etait-il sérieux ? Il se colla à lui pour lui faire partager sa chaleur. Harry le retourna contre le mur pour mieux lui faire plaisir, et n'hésita pas à lui faire sentir sa propre excitation en collant son sexe au bas de son dos. Le blond, les deux mains à plat sur la pierre glacée, avait le souffle rauque.

« Faisons ça… ailleurs… POTTER, écoute-moi…

- En fait, j'aime bien mon nom de famille dans ta bouche.

-Et pas que… Ca, hein, vicelard.. »

Harry eut un sourire discret, ne nia pas, et mordilla doucement le lob de son oreille gauche. Effet immédiat, Draco gémit, se plaqua un peu plus contre le mur. Bon, il acceptait d'être prit dans un couloir. Mais, en contre partie, il avait donc le droit de mettre son plan a exécution. D'un coup, il se retourna, se mit a genoux, et baissa le boxer du brun.

"..."

Oliver avait bien fait attention a ce que personne ne le voit entrer dans l'infirmerie. Il allait juste jeter un œil a Flint, voir s'il n'était pas mort, et il repartirait aussi sec. Voila. Exactement. On ne s'attarde pas. Oui, Oliver s'était dit ça, et était pourtant bien là depuis un petit quart d'heure. Zabini avait haussé les sourcils en le voyant arriver, l'avait poliment salué, et d'un accord tacite ils avaient engagé une conversation des plus inutiles. « Et toi, les cours ça va ? » « Pas mal, pas mal… » Des banalités.

Un petit silence confortable prit place. Oliver regardait le Seprentard allongé dans le lit. Quand il dormait, il perdait de sa prestance. Plus de rictus, de regard dévastateur. Plus qu'un visage souple, serein, des épaules basses et détendues, un corps au repos, calme, presque inoffensif. Oliver se prit a préférer son état sauvage. Flint, sans sa combativité, sa fureur, son caractère, était terriblement fade.

« .. Et lui ? Pas trop amoché ?

- Marcus ? Tu le connais, c'est un mur, rien ne l'ébranle.

-Pourtant, il est a l'infirmerie.

-Visite de routine, je ne m'en inquiète pas. Je vais y aller, je… Te laisse. »

Avant de partir, le Noir formula une parole d'excuse. Oliver ne répondit pas. Les minutes défilèrent doucement. Le châtain se levait pour partir, sans un bruit, quand un bruissement le fit sursauter. Flint, les yeux ouverts, le fixait sans bouger.

« Ca fait longtemps que tu es là ?

-Non. Je viens d'arriver.

-Menteur. Je t'ai entendu parler avec Blaise. »

Oliver rougit. Il s'était fait avoir. Il tourna les talons, et marcha rapidement jusqu'à la porte qu'il n'eu pas le temps d'atteindre. Une masse l'écrasa sur un lit inoccupé. Le châtain brailla a Flint de retourner se reposer, puis de le lâcher, et enfin que ce n'était qu'un sale con qui-profitait-de-sa-force-physique. Le Serpentard le regardait avec curiosité.

« De nous deux c'est toi le malade, Wood. C'est toi qui ne peux pas t'empêcher de revenir vers moi, de m'inciter à te courir après. On dirait que t'aime ça, être prit en chasse. Mais a chaque fois tu oublies que mon but, en tant que chasseur, c'est de te mettre a terre pour que tu ne te relèves plus.

-Et toi, on dirait que tu aimes que je soi ta proie. Que dès que je me détourne de toi, tu fais tout ton possible pour que la blessure se rouvre, que je ne t'oublie jamais, que je continue à te provoquer. »

Vérité pour vérité. La raison à cette double explication était d'une simplicité enfantine. Ni l'autre ni l'autre ne fit le rapprochement.

« Tu as envie de moi ? »

Oliver avait parlé. Sans rougir, sans balbutier, en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Flint se redressa légèrement pour soulager son dos, et lâcha que oui, c'était bien possible.

« Tu es jaloux de savoir que quelqu'un d'autre pourrait me toucher ? »

C'était envisageable aussi. Flint n'aimait simplement pas qu'on touche a ses affaires. Et, dans sa tête, Oliver était à lui. Physiquement et mentalement. Combien de fois avait-il démoli d'autres Serpentard qui faisaient mine d'embêter sa victime préférée ?

« Est-ce que je représente quelque chose d'important pour toi ? »

Plus dur à avouer, cette fois. Le brun hocha simplement la tête, le regard sombre. Ce serait idiot de mentir, sur ce coup là. Et vu tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour le garder a lui, de toute façon, ce serait inutile. Sous lui, Oliver souriait. Le Serpentard se baissa de quelque centimètre, juste pour que l'autre sente son souffle brulant sur la base de son cou.

« Tu n'es vraiment qu'un con, Flint. »

L'autre s'attendait à une autre réaction. Flint posa son corps paisiblement sur le sien, et laissa sa main droite dériver dans ses cheveux courts. C'est vrai qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir se passer de ça. De leurs disputes, de son corps, de cet esprit imbécile de Gryffondor, de lui, quoi. De lui.

« Pourquoi tu m'as violé. Pourquoi ? »

Flint cru voir une larme dans ses yeux, mais ce n'était qu'une impression. Et d'un coup, oubliant pour l'espace d'un instant son habituel masque d'insensibilité, il lui répondit que c'était sa manière a lui de le marquer au fer rouge, d'écrire dans sa tête et sa peau qu'il n'était qu'a lui. Que cet épisode, traumatisant, lui servirait de mémento. Que si jamais il s'intéressait a quelqu'un d'autre, ce souvenir ne le lâcherait pas. Oliver eut un rire sans joie :

« Tu as peur a ce point la que je t'oublie ?

-Oui. »

Flint quitta le lit, grimaça en sentant son dos le faire souffrir, et marcha lentement jusqu'à son emplacement initial. Le châtain n'en revenait pas :

« Certes, tu m'as marqué, tu m'as perturbé, mais toi ! Je n'ai rien fais, et pourtant tu es dans un véritable état de dépendance ! Tu me cherche continuellement, et tu essais de tout rejeter sur moi ! »

Il ne savait plus ce qu'il disait. Il s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que Flint aille au bout de sa pensée. Il tenait a lui, le désirait, s'inquiétait. Etait-ce de l'amour, ça, chez lui ? Ou non ? Le Gryffondor devenait fou. Il avait très envie de le frapper. Fort. Et de l'embrasser ensuite. Longtemps.

« TU N'ES QU'UN SALE FOUTEUR DE MERDE ! ET… »

C'était vrai. Mais Flint savait que cela ne suffirait pas a l'éloigner de lui. Etonnamment, Oliver tenait a lui, et réciproquement. Ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre un sentiment indéfinissable, répugnant, atroce, douloureux et totalement excitant. Une sorte de passion. Passion ?

« … MAIS DIS QUELQUE CHOSE ?

- Celui qui se perd dans sa passion, perd moins, que celui qui perd sa passion. »

Oliver en eut le souffle coupé. C'était une invitation implicite a se lancer a corps perdu dans une histoire avec lui. Une histoire d'où ils ressortiraient plus morts que vifs, détruits, reconstruits, dénué des notions de bien et de mal. Le châtain eut un tic nerveux.

« Tu peux crever, enfoiré. Tu ne m'auras pas deux fois. »

Il s'enfuit. Flint, pour la première fois de sa vie, se sentit profondément déçu, un brin vexé, frustré, et presque triste. Presque, mais pas tout à fait.

"..."

« Dray, je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça. »

Les deux pseudos ennemis se câlinaient distraitement dans le confort d'un grand fauteuil de la salle sur demande. En vérité, un Malefoy en boxer taquinait le cou du brun du bout de sa langue, alors que les doigts du survivant le démangeaient sérieusement. Passons.

« Hmmmm, arrête, Harry, j'ai eu ton feu vert, maintenant tu ne peux plus recul… »

Le brun saisit son visage, terriblement sérieux.

« Si Flint fait encore du mal a Oliver, je..

-Tu pourras lui faire ce que tu veux, je te l'ai promis. Je sens qu'il y a quelque chose creuser dans cette histoire.

-Je veux que tu me tiennes au courant, d'accord ?

-Bien sur.. »

Le brun embrassa ce torse offert, et permit a deux de ses doigts de s'introduire dans l'intimité du Serpentard qui lâcha un couinement indigné, braillant qu'il était trop tôt pour recommencer. Harry n'y avait pas été de main morte, et le blond avait une nature des plus fragiles. Pourtant, en sentant le corps de son vis-à-vis se réveiller simplement en le voyant dans cet état, Malefoy se dit qu'après tout, il devait toujours se faire vraiment pardonner pour toutes ces péripéties. Il haleta en voyant Harry se redresser :

« Je vais y aller, Oliver doit me chercher, et…

-Laisse le attendre.. »

Draco avait des méthodes très convaincantes, et réussi à garder son amant une heure de plus avec lui.

* * *

JE NE SAIS PAS OU JE VAIS. Voila, c'est dit, j'ecris au fur et a mesure, et je sens que je vais bientôt galérer pour trouver une suite et une fin potable. En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a éclairé, que vous l'avez aimé et que tout va pour le mieux :)

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

Me revoila après une légère absence :) ! La suite, la suite, et bien la voici :D ! Tout cela devient un peu tortueux, mais bon...

* * *

« Marcus ? »

Le brun ouvrit des yeux étonnés. Peu être parce que Malefoy venait de produire un bruit semblable au ronronnement d'un matou. Peu être parce que le Serpentard avait encore la braguette ouverte. La question n'était pas là. Flint se raidit instantanément, comme préparé à se défendre, et siffla que tout ça ne sentait pas bon. Mielleux à souhait, le blondinet alla se poser sur l'accoudoir du canapé, et le couva du regard.

« Su tu arrêtais de jouer, Marcus…

-Jouer a quoi ?

-Avec Wod..

-Je ne joue pas. »

Blaise s'invita dans la dance. D'un geste élégant de la main, il referma le livre poussiéreux qu'il venait de terminer, et d'une voix grave lâcha que tout cela était parfaitement stupide. Qu'il soit immature, égocentrique, borné, passe encore. Mais cette cruauté qui le dévorait, lui faisant aussi mal au cœur qu'a l'autre Gryffondor, non, ce n'était pas supportable. Marcus sentit une bouffée d'amitié pour les deux garçons monter en lui. Ils s'inquiétaient. Ils cherchaient une solution. Il se reprit immédiatement.

« Je n'ai besoin d'aucun conseil. Je vais très bien.

- Il te manque, hein, ton châtain adoré » vrombissait Malefoy en se laissant tomber sur l'épais coussin argenté. Les trois Serpentard se regardèrent un instant. Marcus réalisa qu'ils ne lâcheraient pas l'affaire aussi facilement. Par Merlin, qu'avait donc fait Draco pour que Blaise le suive dans ce délire ? Rien, en réalité, mais le brun en doutait fortement.

« Que voulez-vous que je dise ? » avança prudemment le capitaine de Quidditch en évitant les yeux gris du blond, « Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai à avouer.

-Plein de choses, tu le sais bien. »

Zabini souriait dans la pénombre. Il n'en était que plus effrayant, même si la lueur dans ses beaux yeux bruns le rendait délicieusement attrayant. Sans avoir l'air d'y toucher, il lança, que, peu être, il devrait s'arranger pour qu'Oliver ne soit définitivement plus qu'a lui. Sans le violer, de préférence. Contre toute attente, le corps géant de Flint s'affaissa doucement dans le sofa, perdant légèrement de sa superbe.

« J'y ai pensé. J'ai même pensé, un vague instant, a faire un effort. Mais on n'efface pas le passé, Blaise. J'ai violé Wood, et c'est comme ça. Ecoute… Ca restera gravé. Qu'on sorte ensemble, qu'on s'aime, que ce soit une relation géniale, ça restera gravé. Quand je le toucherais, il frémira, et quelque chose, au fond de lui, se demandera si je ne vais pas d'un coup le forcer, lui faire mal, l'humilier. La peur sera la. Toujours. »

Draco s'était immobilisé, et détourna son regard. Il n'avait pas tors, le bougre. Quel imbécile d'avoir fait une telle chose ! Il ne le regrettait même pas, en plus. Mais le blondinet avait gardé dans son esprit l'une des phrases de Marcus. « Sortir ensemble ? Aimer ? », il y avait une évolution. Comme toujours, le Noir mit le doigt sur la bonne question :

« Et donc, que vas-tu faire ? »

Marcus leva vers lui des yeux flamboyants.

"..."

« Harry, je voudrais te dire pardon. »

Oliver bailla. S'excusa derechef. Puis glissa qu'il avait du le souler avec sa vie, ses embrouilles, le mettant même dans des situations des plus embarrassantes. Ensuite, il lui assura que tout était bel et bien finit, qu'il s'était décidé a éviter Flint jusqu'à la fin de la scolarité, et qu'ainsi tout irait pour le mieux. Le Survivant remarqua que plus le discours se prolongeait, moins le châtain semblait y croire, et plus il avait l'air fatigué, indécis, presque confus. Une irascible tristesse trahissait son sourire.

« Ce n'est pas le bon moyen.

-De fuir ? Je sais bien. Mais je crois que j'ai un peu peur de lui.

-Tout le monde a peur de lui. »

Mais tout le monde n'avait pas été violé par lui. Harry se rendit compte de sa bourde, baissa les yeux, surprit la main de Wood sur son épaule. Il semblait plus confiant, et lâcha qu'un de ces jours, quand il aurait moins mal, peu être essaierait-il d'éclaircir les choses. Mais pour le moment, il ne voulait plus le voir. Le brun ouvrit de grands yeux derrière ses lunettes rondes :

« Il t'a tant fait souffrir que ça ? »

Oliver hésita à lui expliquer qu'il lui avait déchira le cœur, volé sa virginité, fait haïr le monde entier, pleurer trois bon litres d'eau, plonger dans une simili-dépression, rendu complètement obsédé par sa personne et au final l'avait abandonné, dépourvu, détruit, sans espoir de reconstruction. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules. Combien de nuit avait-il rêvé d'une fin heureuse, d'un espoir impossible ? Mais cette histoire l'avait endurcit. Il connaissait la réalité, et maintenant, il était prêt à l'affronter.

« Tu l'aimes ? »

Oliver ne s'étouffe pas, ne rougit pas, de glapit pas, et fixe les yeux émeraudes de son vis-à-vis. Un frisson le parcourt de haut en bas. Savez-vous ce qui est pire que ne pas savoir si l'on aime quelqu'un ? Savoir qu'on l'aime. Il soupire délicatement. Harry essuie ses binocles.

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas si grave. La personne que j'aime est manipulatrice, égocentrique, narcissique, instable et intellectuellement supérieure, mais… C'est quelqu'un qui n'est pas totalement mauvais.

-Malefoy t'aime, Harry. On le sait tous, c'est écrit sur son front. »

Petit moment de silence. Le brun digère l'information avec un sérieux mitigé. Puis, il tente un timide « mais je pense que Flint t'aime aussi.. » et se fait brutalement couper :

« CE MEC NE PENSE QU'A VIDER SES COUILLES ! »

Horrifié par sa vulgarité, il plaque ses mains sur sa bouche. Pourtant, il y croit, a cette phrase. Pour lui, il n'a été qu'un jeu, un divertissement de passage. C'est misérable.

« Flint ne montre pas ses sentiments, Oliver, il est pire que Draco. Laisse lui une chance de.. »

Potter manqua d'air. Que disait-il ? Etait-il réellement en train de conseiller au châtain de pardonner son violeur, cet enfoiré qui l'avait torturé ? Celui qui lui avait fait connaître le syndrome de Stockholm ? Oliver saisit sa réflexion au vol, et le rassura d'un regard fatigué.

« Tu as peut être raison, Harry. Mais sans certitudes, je ne réponds plus de rien.

- .. J'ai une petite certitude. »

Gêné, Harry murmura qu'il connaissait quelqu'un, qui, étant proche de Flint, était persuadé de ses sentiments. Oliver s'allongea sur le sol de la chambre, et lança que pour l'instant, sa priorité, c'était le Quidditch. Ensuite, il verrait.

« Le prochain match ?

-… Serpentard. »

Un rire sans joie s'échappa de ses fines lèvres, et il ébouriffa ses courts cheveux châtain. Etait-ce lui, ou le Destin lui interdisait de cicatriser ? Le Survivant glissa qu'il pouvait faire annuler le match si jamais il ne se sentait pas capable d'affronter l'autre garçon. Oliver bondit sur ses pieds :

« Jamais un Gryffondor ne recule ! On va les écraser, et c'est tout ! »

Ce soir là, Harry accepta la trêve dans les histoires farfelues, et se bourra joyeusement la gueule avec l'équipe au complet en prévision de la victoire de mardi prochain. Oliver brailla a qui voulait l'entendre qu'il n'y avait rien entre lui et Flint, Harry bu a la pensée de son cher blondinet, et la soirée se passa dans un brouhaha agréable et contrôlé.

La tension chute, le gaz s'échappe. Quand les Gryffondor oublient leurs soucis, les Serpentards, au contraire, s'y plongent.

"..."

« Maaaarcus, reviens ici ! »

Les vert et argent étaient imbibés, eux aussi, pour la même raison que leurs ennemis. Et, à cet instant, alors que le reste de la bande faisait joyeusement la fête, un brun sérieusement atteint avait voulu s'éclipser dans l'évidente idée d'aller retrouver quelqu'un. Malefoy avait braillé qu'il n'était pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit de correcte. L'autre s'en fichait bien. Il avait repoussé son ami d'un geste négligent, et s'était enfuit dans le couloir sous les injures du blond.

« Blaise ! Fais quelque chose !

-Est-ce qu'on peut faire quelque chose contre une montagne ? Non. Laisse le aller. »

Draco n'était plus assez sobre pour critiquer la situation. Il se laissa aller sur un divan, et constata que son brushing était foutu. Merde, a la fin. Il s'était battu corps et âme pour arranger les choses, et Marcus allait tout foutre en l'air en moins d'un quart d'heure.

« Harry va me haïr, pleurnicha t-il, je n'ai pas envie de devoir encore me faire pardonner..

-De faire la pute, tu veux dire ? »

Théodore Nott et sa voix désagréable. Passablement éméché, son long corsp allongé sur un canapé, il regarde le blond avec insolence. La relation de Malefoy avait été contestée, puis ignorée, pour être, au finale, bien acceptée de la population locale. Seuls des imbéciles refusaient de lâcher l'affaire, et ne perdaient aucune occasion de lui rappeler que, non, il ne toléraient pas cet amour ignoble.

« Je te demande pardon, Nott ?

-Ouais, on sait tous que tout ce que tu sais faire, avec Potter, c'est de baiser !

-J'ai quelqu'un avec qui baiser, moi, au moins ! »

Nott se lève. Il fait bien deux tête de plus que Draco, et une de plus que Blaise. Pourtant, celui-ci se lève calmement, et lui somme de se taire avant de ne dire des choses qu'il pourrait regretter. Deux types, sentant déjà comme une odeur de sang dans l'air, posèrent leurs bouteilles pour se concentrer sur la scène. Nott comprit l'enjeu, et clama plus fort encore :

« Tu t'es fais castrer, Malefoy, on est tous d'accord la dessus ! Depuis que Potter t'encule tous les soirs, t'es une mauviette, tu fais plus peur a personne !

-Si tu veux que je te fasse peur, petit con, tu vas être servi ! »

Malefoy fit un pas magistral vers lui, deux doigts fins et pointus lancés dans la direction de ses yeux, en braillant qu'il allait payer. Nott ouvrit la bouche pour crier, les pupilles écarquillées, et fit la chose la plus dangereuse possible : il lança son bras en avant, et fracassa la bouteille sur le beau visage du blond.

Il tomba en arrière comme une poupée de chiffon, puis se convulsa pendant une bonne minute en hurlant. Ensuite, il s'évanouit. Il ne vit donc pas Blaise prendre la tête de Nott pour la frapper violemment contre la cheminée de pierre. Marcus n'était peut être pas le seul à faire des bêtises. Les baguettes furent sorties, les secours appelés, le directeur réveillé.

"..."

Quand Flint pointa le bout de son nez près du dortoir des rouge et or, un certain boucan régnait déjà. En vérité, les nombreux élèves accoudés aux rambardes de l'escalier ne parlaient déjà que de la rixe sanglante entre Serpentard.

« Dommage qu'ils ne se soient pas tous entre tués, plaisantait un 5em année.

- Arrête, tu as vu l'état de Malefoy ? Pas beau à voir…

-Et Nott ? Apparemment, il doit être transporté ailleurs ! Celui qui a fait ça est dans de sales draps ! »

Marcus n'entendit pas ces babillages. Il attrapa une jeune fille par le bras, et lui ordonna de lui ammener Wood. Elle décampa, fit passer le message. Deux minutes plus tard, un châtain chancelant a la mine attristée venait s'affaler a côté de lui sur l'une des larges marches.

« Je suis désolée pour Malefoy, murmura t-il d'une voix rauque. »

Flint ne comprit pas, et demanda des explications. Les yeux grands ouverts, le Gryffondor lui raconta l'anecdote qui venait juste de lui parvenir. Draco défiguré. Nott en état grave. D'autres plus ou moins blessés. Blaise dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Le brun avait blanchit, et se leva en tremblant :

« C'est ma faute, bordel… Je suis venu te courir après et… Et tout a dérapé… Je l'aurais retenu si facilement…

- Me courir après ? Tu… Voulais me faire quoi ? »

Flint ne perçu pas la peur dans la voix de l'autre, et Wood ne comprit pas l'intention positive du Serpentard. Ce dernier se mit a parcourir les lieux, descendant l'escalier sans un regard en arrière.

« Attends ! Ou vas-tu ! »

Il allait chez le vieux fou. Il allait sauver Blaise du renvoi. Il lui devait bien ça. Wood le poursuivait, lui beuglant qu'il ne pourrait rien y faire, que ce n'était pas de sa faute. En passant devant l'infirmerie, il cru distinguer quelqu'un allongé dans un lit. Quelqu'un qui criait et pleurait très fort. Ses yeux se détournèrent.

« Flint ! Attends-moi !

- Casse –toi, cette affaire ne regarde que moi ! »

Flint n'était plus assez frais, et le châtain savait bien qu'il allait créer un scandale. Dumbledore n'allait pas apprécier. L'imposante porte du bureau leur faisait face. Wood le tira en arrière :

« Arrête ! Tu vas peut être aggraver son cas ! »

Flint le bloqua contre le mur. Les yeux embrumés par l'alcool, il le fixa, et sans autre forme de procès l'embrassa a pleine bouche. Il avait le coup de whisky pur feu. Pas dérangeant. Il le relâcha a contre cœur, passa la lourde porte et se mit à monter les hautes marches. Oliver le suivait en pestant, le cœur battant plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il avait peur de la réaction d'Harry. Que dirait-il face a Malefoy ? Une autre porte fut poussée. Blaise se tenait droit, les mains le long du corps, le regard plus franc que jamais.

« Vraiment ? Pas même une goutte ?

-Pas une, Monsieur.

- Tu as vraiment fait ça de sang froid ?

-Oui Monsieur, et je…

-C'EST MA FAUTE ! »

Le désordre fut total. Flint tapa du point sur le bureau en braillant que Blaise était innocent, que tout ça était de la faute de son absence, qu'il ne fallait rien lui reprocher. Wood grimaçait en se tenant la tête, et Blaise observait avec un intérêt croissant ses lèvres rouges et gonflées. Dumbledore souriait.

« … Et la faute de Wood aussi !

-Pardon ? »

Les deux se firent face. Oui, c'était bien la faute de Wood ! Car si Flint n'avait pas perdu son temps a le chercher, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Mais pour quelle raison obscure le cherchait-il ? Pourquoi avait-il eu le besoin irrépressible de venir lui parler ? Toutes ces questions, que posait Oliver, restaient sans réponse. Le Gryffondor perdit patience :

« Merde a la fin ! Tu m'accuses d'une chose fausse, et tu ne sais rien assumer ! Tout ce que tu sais faire c'est semer la MERDE, Flint, et c'est ce que tu es : UNE MERDE ! »

Sur ces belles paroles, Oliver décida que son rôle touchait a sa fin. En rentrant au dortoir, il trouva un survivant au regard vide. Blaise souriait discrètement en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Marcus, tu n'aurais pas pu être sobre, et arranger les choses une bonne fois pour toute ?

-'vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Dumbledore toussota. Et annonça plusieurs intentions de sa part. Marcus et Blaise ouvrirent de grands yeux, et comprirent que soit le vieil homme était vraiment dingue, soit il leur offrait la plus belle chance de leur vie.

* * *

J'ai déja écrit la suite, mais je la posterais plus tard :)

Pauvre Malefoy, hein ? Et oui, je suis cruelle :)... Mais bon, il faut bien une ou deux péripéthies !

Review ?


	5. Chapter 5

Le dernier chapitre. Baclé? Si peu ...

ENJOOOOOOY.

* * *

Draco souffrait. De longues cicatrices barraient son visage, coupant l'un de ses sourcils en deux, cisaillant ses joues. Ses lèvres, déchirées, étaient rouges et gonflées. Son arcade droite était violacée, et il lui manquait un bout de peau au niveau de la narine. Il avait vu son reflet dans une vitre, et avait refusé la moindre visite. Ses larmes avaient un gout des plus amers. Défiguré, laid, balafré, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Harry ne devait plus jamais le croiser. Que dirait-il, en voyant sa beauté ravagée ainsi ? Il ne pouvait le supporter. Par Merlin, ce qu'il avait mal !

« Arrête, Dray. »

Malefoy se cachait sous ses couvertures. Jamais le brun n'avait réalisé a quel point son ami tenait a son physique sans tâche.

« Je suis hideux, Marcus. Hideux. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est.

-Je ne suis pas beau, Dray. »

Le blond sortir sa tête, et, furibond, lui cracha qu'il ne savait rien, et qu'à présent il était dans un état épouvantable. Qu'Harry allait le jeter. Que Blaise allait être renvoyé. Et que lui, Marcus, était trop con pour être heureux avec quelqu'un qui était amoureux de lui. Flint ne releva pas la dernière phrase :

« J'ai fais un arrangement. Comme Nott va s'en sortir, et que c'était un cas de légitime défense, Blaise va pouvoir rester ici. Et Dumbledore va lui-même soigner ton minois.

-Personne ne peut soigner ça.

-Dumbledore peut tout faire.

-Et en contre partie ?

-Je dois faire une déclaration à Wood. »

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel. Qui accepterait de telles salades ? Il mentait forcément. Et puis, après tout, il s'en foutait, de la raison, non ? Tant qu'il retrouvait sa beauté. Tant qu'il gardait son survivant. Flint renonça vite a l'idée de le convaincre. Mais non seulement Dumbledore lui avait réellement demandé de régler cette histoire « cela fait désordre, Marcus, très désordre, je t'assure… Un bonbon a la cerise ? », mais il avait également décidé de gracier Blaise pour une raison des plus dérisoire « Un bon élément, discret mais très intelligent, et je ne voudrais pas faire de peine a Mr Weasley, naturellement… ».

Flint n'avait pas trop comprit. Il avait dit « ouioui » très fort, étant encore sous l'effet de la boisson, et s'était laissé gentiment reconduire a son dortoir par un Zabini qui n'en revenait pas.

« L'enjeu doit être plus gros que ça, marmonnait-il, ce n'est pas possible qu'il arrange tout juste sur notre bonne foi, ce n'est pas possible…

- J'n'aime pas la cerise, tu veux le bonbon ?

-Oui, merci beauc… MARCUS ? Tu as pris le bonbon ? »

Bref. Huit heures plus tard, Flint était redevenu lui-même, Blaise était revenu de sa surprise, et les deux garçons étaient descendus à l'infirmerie, trouvant un Draco plus triste que déstabilisé que jamais.

« Et quand est-ce qu'il va venir m'arranger, Dumby ?

- Bonjour les enfants. »

Le directeur émergea de derrière les rideaux. Draco blanchit instantanément en fronçant les sourcils, et les deux autres prirent congé en grognant un bonjour mal digéré. A leur âge « les enfants », ça ne passait plus. Enfin, pas avec des Serpentard, en tout cas. Le vieil homme se lissa pensivement la barbe en observant le blond. Bien amoché, c'était vrai. Il s'assit doucement sur le lit, et lui demanda pourquoi son apparence comptait autant pour lui. Melfoy lui jeta un regard dédaigneux :

« Ne veut-on pas toujours être au meilleur de nous même ? N'a-t-on pas le droit de vouloir être plus beau que ce que l'on est ? J'entretiens une image !

-Est-ce seulement pour toi, cet entretien ? Ou pour les autres, aussi ? »

Draco rougit sous ses vilaines plaies. Il marmonna que, peut être, il voulait plaire à quelqu'un d'autre, et que, par conséquent, il ne pouvait pas rester dans un tel état.

« Et cette personne, tu crois qu'elle ne t'apprécie que pour ton physique ?

-Non. Mais oui, quand même. Enfin, je crois que oui. Non. Je ne sais pas. BAH ! »

Il s'embrouillait. Harry avait toujours semblé ne pas accorder d'importance a tout ça. Quand il disait Je t'aime, c'était en fermant les yeux, pour mieux le sentir contre lui. Mais comment expliquer a Dumby qu'il voulait juste être le plus attirant possible pour combler le Gryffondor ? Impossible. Il soupira. Le directeur lui souffla que cette personne devait plus souffrir de ne pas pouvoir le voir que de savoir qu'il allait avoir une ou deux cicatrices sur le visage.

« J'ai confiance en lu…Cette personne. Mais je .. J'ai juste … Je l'aime, quoi.»

C'est tellement bon, parfois, de pouvoir résumer des choses affreusement compliquées par un petit bout d'amour. Malefoy eut un sourire suffisant. Mieux que d'aimer, il se savait aimé en retour. Malgré ses balafres. Malgré tout. Dumbledore se leva :

« Bien. Je vois que, déjà, les affaires se règlent un peu partout. Tu sais, Draco, l'amour est une question de confiance. Si tu ne fais pas plus attention à Harry, cela pourrait mal se terminer. »

Il partit. Draco ne hurla pas qu'il faisait attention à lui comme la prunelle de ses yeux. Ni qu'il n'aurait pas du connaitre sa relation. Ni qu'il ne l'avait pas soigné. Mais quand son regard accrocha de nouveau le miroir mural, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri étranglé. Son visage était parfaitement parfait. Comme avant. Lisse, régulier, superbe. Comment Dumbledore avait-il fait, sans toucher sa baguette ? Impossible. Malefoy ôta cette pensée de sa tête. Il se jeta sur ses vêtements, accrocha un sourire provocateur sur ses lèvres, et partit rôder a la recherche de son brun. Foi de Serpentard, ça allait donner. Ah, si seulement Nott avait pu savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire, il en aurait pleuré.

"..."

« Je te dis qu'il ne veut plus me voir ! Il … Il croit que je ne l'aime que pour sa beauté !

-Beauté ? Malefoy ? Quelle beauté ?

-Oliver..

-Oui, Harry, je comprends, ne t'inquiètes pas. Et je pense qu'il t'aime réellement. Vas le voir ! Il va changer d'avis ! »

Oliver avait un peu mal au cœur. Il savait pertinamment que l'histoire de son attrapeur se finirait bien, dans un lit moelleux. Voir dans un couloir s'ils étaient pressés. Lui, il n'aurait pas droit a ça. Soupire. Pourquoi la vie s'entêtait-elle a vouloir le mettre dans de telles situations ? Il envoya le brun régler ses affaires sur le champ. Qu'au moins l'une des deux histoires se termine bien. Une fois seul, il réalisa , étonné, qu'il ne se sentait pas plus mal que d'habitude. Pas de tristesse, pas de douleur, pas de rancœur, non, plus rien qu'une étrange lassitude. Il haussa les épaules, et sortit s'aérer. Le terrain de Quidditch, désert a cette heure, offrait un repos incommensurable au Gryffondor. Il s'allongea sur la pelouse, laissa naître sur ses lèvres un petit sourire niais et vida ses poumons d'un air superflus. C'était stupide, tout ça.

« Wood.

- Pas maintenant. Laisse moi croire au moins deux heures que ma vie est normale, et que je ne te connais pas, connard. »

Un poids s'installa sur son bassin, et le châtain se mit à brailler, plantant ses ongles dans la chair de Flint qui ne pipa mot. Il attendit cinq bonnes minutes que l'autre se calme, puis reprit la parole :

« Je n'arrive pas à arrêter.

-Pardon ?

-Je n'arrive pas à lâcher prise. A te laisser partir.

- BAH FAIS UN EFFORT, MERDE ! »

Oliver, lui n'arrivait pas a arrêter de l'aimer. Allait-il abandonner cette idée ? Jamais, il tairait ses sentiments a jamais. Flint pouvait bien faire pareil, après tout, non ? Le brun murmura qu'il était terriblement jaloux. Qu'il ne supporterait pas de le voir dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre. Que, peut être, on pouvait imaginer qu'il n'était pas si insupportable que ça. Oliver était amer :

« Tu m'as violé, enfoiré. Tu ne tiens pas a moi, mais a mon corps, parce que je suis le seul maso a t'opposer une résistance.

- Je crois qu'il y a autre chose, Oliver. »

Le châtain se sentit rougir. Pourquoi son prénom ? Pourquoi ce regard brûlant ? Pourquoi cette phrase qui lui redonnait un espoir malsain ? Il se redressa, prêt à se mettre a crier pour on ne sait quelle raison, mais Flint présenta un air douloureux :

« Pourquoi on fait chier le monde, Oliver ? Pourquoi on n'arrive pas à faire comme Dray et Potter ? Pourquoi on se pourri la vie ?

- Pourquoi tu m'as violé, murmura le châtain, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas juste dragué, l'air de rien ? J'aurais compris le message, connard.

- Un Serpentard n'explique jamais ses actes. »

Oliver planta son regard chocolat dans le sien. Il comprit que non seulement Flint allait devenir fou s'il le repoussait, mais qu'en plus cette affection durait depuis bien longtemps. Sa main caressa doucement sa joue.

« Je sais que je n'aurais jamais cette putain de confiance, murmura t-il, mais je ne contrôle pas mes pulsions. Tu me rends dingue. Et même si je m'excuse de t'avoir forcé, je ne peux pas faire machine arrière.

- Embrasse-moi.

-Pardon ? »

Oliver se demanda un court instant s'il n'était pas sadomasochiste. Pour vouloir à tout prix récupérer le brun, le sentir contre lui, lui pardonner ses erreurs. Ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes en une douceur infinie. Flint était tendu comme un arc, le sang en ébullition. Il lui demanda de s'écarter, sinon, il ne répondait plus de rien.

« A bon ? Comment ça ? T'aimes pas que je te touche, c'est ça ? »

Flint ne dit rien quand il lui mordilla le lob de l'oreille. Par contre, quand il sentit un baiser a la base de son cou, il tiqua, et renversa le châtain sous lui. Oliver, ravit de la découverte improvisée d'un point sensible, le laissa faire. Il ferma les yeux quand le brun murmura une phrase. Une phrase courte, décidémment attrayante, que le châtain n'oublierait jamais. Il se remémorerait toute sa vie le son de sa voix a cet instant précis, la pression de ses doigts sur ses hanches, et l'éclat dévastateur dans ses prunelles aciers. Difficile d'aimer un monstre. Difficile d'être aimé d'un monstre. Pourtant, Oliver sourit stupidement, et décida sur le champ que sa situation n'était, pourtant, pas si désastreuse que cela.

"..."

Harry se demanda longtemps pourquoi Oliver et flint s'étaient fait la guerre avec un tel acharnement, alors que plus de la moitié de l'Ecole savaient qu'ils s'aimaient corps et âme. Bien entendu, les deux amants avaient refusés de mettre un nom sur leur relation, mais peu importait. Flint continuait de veiller jalousement sur son Gryffon, et Oliver de tenter vainement de le convertir a un semblant de romantisme.

"..."

_Deux mois plus tard._

« Dis, Oliver…

- Hm ? »

Le châtain était assit sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, suçotant un énorme sucre d'orge a la pomme. Sur son lit, Harry réfléchissait :

« Si j'ai bien compris, tu continues a faire culpabiliser sur le fait que Flint t'ai violé, même si tu sais pertinemment que tu as aimé ça ?

- Oui, Harry.

- Juste pour avoir un moyen de pression sur lui, pour qu'il cède à tous tes caprices ?

- Oui, Harry.

- Tu es machiavélique », sourit le brun en volant un bonbon à son capitaine. Oui, Oliver avait apprécié cette force surhumaine, ces muscles d'Hercule roulant sous sa peau, ce désir de domination qu'il ne cherchait pas a cacher. Le châtain aimait être l'objet de ses désirs, de sa jalousie possessive. Il aimait cet être brutal et furieux, qui ne montrait son amour que sous de discrets sourires.

Oliver éclata de rire. Flint l'avait, de toute façon, bien mérité. Il lui en avait fait baver, ce n'était que la monnaie de sa pièce. Son regard se perdit dans l'horizon. Les deux couples, par pure magie, avaient réussi a tenir. Cela tenait du miracle. Oliver frotta sa jugulaire rougie de suçon. Le Survivant claqua soudainement des doigts :

« Au fait ! J'ai une nouvelle qui va te choquer.

-Hm ?

-tu vois Ron ?

-Ce serait dur de faire autrement ! Et ?

- Zabini est dingue de lui. »

Oliver explosa de rire, s'étouffa avec sa sucrerie, et au final ouvrit de grands yeux devant l'air sérieux d'Harry. Ah bon ? Vraiment ? Et Ron ne voyait rien ? Oh. Sans avoir l'air d'y toucher, Oliver émit l'idée d'aller parler a leurs amants respectifs, et de faire pression pour arranger l'histoire. Ils leur devaient bien ça. Et puis, ce pauvre Ron, qui mourrait d'amour dans son coin, ce n'était pas sympa…

Les deux Gryffondor se sourirent, complices. Rien n'était terminé.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, naturellement, c'est que du côté Serpentard, cela bavardait fort. Flint était soulagé d'avoir réussi a obéir a Dumbledore sans perdre sa crédibilité ET en obtenant Oliver, Malefoy, trop heureux d'avoir retrouvé sa beauté, ronronnait en repensant a ses retrouvailles mouvementées avec le survivant, et Blaise... Blaise souriait dans sa barbe. Il n'avait pas l'objet de ses pensées a lui, mais il était content pour ses amis. Les deux autres, bien au courant de ce qui le tracassait, échangèrent un regard tacite. Il faudrait aller voir les Gryffondor, histoire de voir si on ne pouvait faire quelque chose pour aider ce gentil Zab...

END ?

* * *

Je n'avais pas envie de faire une super déclaration larmoyante :)

Par contre, je me voyais bien faire une autre fic, avec le couple ZABxRON , qui ferait évoluer leur relation par le biais d'oliver and co.

Pour ceux ou celles qui ont suivis cette fic, je vous remercie de tout coeur, et espère vous retrouver lors de mes prochaines histoires :)


End file.
